Things Have Changed
by Ask Me Anything
Summary: Raven is sent to help Beast Boy with a mission;BBxRae. Rated M, because I'm a paranoid spaz
1. Chapter 1

**So. Yes. I've created a new story. Rate if you wish (and I wish you would) **

**(T.T.)**

Raven had no idea how Robin cajoled her into doing this. Sighing, and reassuring herself that three months wouldn't be so bad, Raven unlocked the door, stepping in to utter chaos. Pizza boxes, soda cans and candy wrappers littered the floor; the room smelt of burps and rotting food and clothes and sheets were everywhere.

_There's still time to turn back,_ Raven thought to herself. Then she shook her head. No. A promise is a promise. No matter how…disgusting it is. The TV was blaring and the curtains were wide open, inviting anyone to see what was going on in the messy loft. Raven kept her duffle bag close to her as she stepped over heaps and heaps of dirty dishes. Probably one of the reasons Robin sent her here.

"Raven?" a familiar voice said. She turned around, to see Beast Boy with a blonde girl in his arm. Blushing wildly, Raven se her duffle bag down.

"Robin sent me here. Said you might need help with the mission…and this apartment." Raven said, eyeballing the place for a third time. The blonde girl looked at Raven with disgust before whispering something in Beast Boy's ears, clearly pouting. Raven heard Beast Boy mutter something along the lines of "she's just a friend" which made Raven wince inside. Luckily for her, she learned how to hide her emotions from others.

"Raven, can we talk…in private?" Beast Boy said, detaching himself from the girl. He lead Raven to a room down a short hallway, half closing it behind him. The room was simple; pale green with a small wooden bed with plaid sheets. Clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor and notes and papers were scattered about. Raven felt herself wanting to compulsively stack everything in neat, tidy, rows.

"Look Rae, I don't need help with the mission. Just go back to Jump City." Beast Boy said lowly. Raven rolled her eyes and tried to act intimidating. Though honestly, it was hard to be menacing when you were at least a foot shorter than the person you were talking to.

"First off, obviously you can't handle it, seeing as you're too distracted by girls to even send Robin proper progress reports. Second of all, this place is a mess; Bruce-fucking- Wayne gave Robin this apartment and you better appreciate it and third of all, I didn't not waste my money and time taking a 16 hours train ride here, only for you to tell me to go home." Raven said, feeling her face heat up. Beast Boy sighed before looking at Raven.

He hadn't seen in almost twelve months. He never remembered her being this beautiful, or this curvy before. Before, she was just a little crush he had. Now, she was mature, and elegant looking, with heart ache written on her face. He had often filled the void by sleeping with countless other girls that reminded him of the purple haired vixen.

"Fine. Whatever. But you'll have to sleep on the couch." Beast Boy said. Raven smirked triumphantly and shook his hand.

"But, me and Tess are kinda in the middle of something." Beast Boy said, blushing. Raven rolled her eyes, and picked up her duffle bag.

" S'kay. I've got things to do anyway." Raven said, sauntering out of Beast Boy's room.

**(T.T.)**

Raven looked around the book store, hoping to find something that might interest her. She had changed a lot since Beast Boy left. The sudden heart ache left Raven more mature; she grew her hair out, got a little taller, started wearing glasses and to ice it all off, started wearing normal clothes. Because who says a superhero can't look good in jeans every once in a while? Raven was wearing a gray knit sweater with dark blue jeans and black ballerina flats. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and she had her glasses propped up her nose, making her seem more older than she really was.

Beast Boy leaving so abruptly had left Raven devastated. She dated countless other men, but none of them were Beast Boy. For once, she was the heart breaker. Raven had also spiraled into a dark time. She would spend her Saturday nights boozing it up at bars in Jump City, landing her on the front page of tabloids the next morning. She was getting reckless; her powers were out of hand and she always seemed to be in a bad mood. So Robin decided that it would be a good idea if she took some time off from being a Titan and went to help investigate with Beast Boy in Gotham.

She had spent the entire train ride worrying about what her meeting with Beast Boy would be like; would she fall into his arms and never leave, or would he shun her? Feelings Raven couldn't even remember being there started appearing left and right, seemingly prolonging the train ride. Secretly, it broke Raven's heart, seeing the blonde girl, "Tess". But she could never let Beast Boy know that; she would never trust him with her feelings. Not ever again. He had left her, and that's all that Raven seemed to remember. She didn't remember that he was on a mission, or that he really didn't want to leave at first. And she was completely blind when it came to seeing that Beast Boy felt the same way.

**(T.T.)**

Tess had left a few hours after Raven. She was just a quick fix; nothing that Beast Boy would really care about in the next few hours. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he was doing with himself. This had been his schedule for the past eight moths; pick up a sleazy girl at a club somewhere downtown, woe her then hump and dump her. His grades were slipping at the college he was investigating, but he didn't care. His life was pretty much empty. No point in passing his classes, or investigating what wasn't on the surface. No point at all. The door suddenly opened, alerting Beast Boy right away. He instantly sat up straight as Raven walked into his room. She had a brown bag in her hand and she looked at him cautiously.

"I…brought some food." She said quietly, before leaving.

Beast Boy could smell stir fried vegetables and tofu and grinned. She actually remembered. Shaking his head, Beast Boy got up and walked to the kitchen, where Raven was throwing plastic plates out and ceramic plates into the sink. He pulled his food out of the bag and watched Raven as she rubbed her temples.

"Jeez Gar. This place is a dump." Raven said, using her powers to throw all of the dirty sheets and clothes into a nearby hamper. Suddenly, Beast Boy felt guilty for Raven having to pick up all the junk of the floor. She levitated a broom and swept crumbs up off the floor, while loading dishes into the dishwasher.

"Do you need help with anything?" he said quietly, as Raven sprayed the counter with 409. She blew stray strands or hair our of her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"You can help me with laundry." She replied coldly, returning to sweeping and spraying. That was Raven for ya. Cold and curt. Beast Boy picked at his food, losing his appetite quickly. Seeing her so heartbroken made him feel so guilty.

"Um,well…I'll be in my room, just knock on my door if you need me. There are some extra sheets in the closet." He said, throwing the food out.

"Why would I need-"

Beast Boy looked sheepishly at the ground and Raven made a disgusted face.

"You're disgusting." She said, going back to cleaning he tables. Beast Boy sighed and muttered "I know" before walking back into his room. Notes from lectures he never paid attention to were scattered on the floor, collecting dust. He groaned and laid down on his bed. How did they go from being two close friends to two total strangers. It had only been a year, and yet, that seemed to change everything. Raven was even more remote (if that was even possible) and Beast Boy was a womanizing pig. They used to be best friends; fighting crime side by side and making fun of each other in a friendly manner. Now it was just hostile and cold between them. The year they spent apart alienated them.

**(T.T.)**

Raven looked over the kitchen; happy at what she had accomplished; two hours and four bottles of 409 later, the entire kitchen and living room was spotless. Raven was exhausted; throwing herself on the Lysol sprayed couch. Her back was killing her and her feet ached, proving just how much Raven worked. For once, Raven was starting to wish she was with Starfire. If only the re-headed alien wasn't in Tamaran. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be her first day of college, something that all the books in the world couldn't prepare her for.

Raven was taking an English literature, Psychology and Biology course **(A/N: I don't go to college…sorry if the courses seem a little...funky) **Robin had picked out her courses, seeing as she didn't care much about it. Passing the classes would be easy; navigating through a bunch of angsty kids? Not so much. Even though Raven had pretty much gained total control of her powers after Beast Boy left, all their emotions would send Raven into a frenzy; she wouldn't be able to control herself.

But she couldn't change it now; she had promised Robin that she would do it. Raven sighed again before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**(T.T.)**

Nightmares kept Beast Boy up all night. He tossed and turned, thoughts racing through his head. The moments when Beast was able to fall asleep were usually filled to the brink with nightmares of Raven's heartbroken face. It was always the same; her crying and withering on the floor. The green changeling looked over at his digital clock; the time read _1:00,_ and Beast Boy sighed. Her was cake in sweat and his green hair was ruffled. He finally came to the conclusion that some food might help him with the sleep issue, so he morphed into a cat and walked to the kitchen. Over powering smells of cleaning fluid, and months of rotting food filled Beast Boy's nostrils, giving him a disgusted face. A light snore came from the couch and out of curiosity, Beast Boy morphed back into a human. He took a quick peak over the brown couch and was surprised to find Raven fast asleep on the floor.

It was there that Beast Boy realized just how much he had missed Raven. Her small frame lay peacefully on the ground as he chest rose up and down slowly. Her eyes were tightly sealed shut and her leg twitched a little. Her glasses were falling off of her face and her beautiful purple hair managed to escape its confines. Beast Boy smiled to himself and tip-toed to his room to grab a clean blanket for her. Once he was back, he picked up Raven bridal style and placed her softly on the couch, tucking her in as if she were a little child. Raven mumbled something that even Beast Boy couldn't catch and she yawned in her sleep.

It brought a small smile to Beast Boy's face as he tiptoed back to his room.

**(T.T.)**

**Alrighty then…**

**Inspiration: **

**- Empire Ants- Gorillaz**

**-Left and Right in the Dark- Julian Casablancas **

**-Dull Life- Yeah Yeah Yeahs **


	2. Inebriated Raven

"Raven…Raven….RAVEN! GET UP!" a voice screamed. Raven's eyes suddenly opened and she immediately punched someone in the jaw.

"Ow!" Beast Boy said, glaring at Raven. Realization dawning upon her, she blushed and muttered a quick apology.

"What's time's your class?"

"Uh…I think 9:00 o'clock, why?" Raven said, picking a gray "Mission: Playground" T-shirt, denim jeans and a navy blue sweater out of her duffle bag.

"Because, your class starts in ten minutes. Good luck!" Beast Boy said gleefully, before slamming the door behind him. Raven glared at the door before throwing the shirt on and pulling her jeans up. Of course. Not only will she be late for her first day of college, she'll be going smelling like Lemon Pledge. Hopping around the room as she slid her jeans on, Raven grabbed a notebook she had bought last night, some pens and a hat. Robin had warned her against using her powers but this was a desperate occasion.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted as she was absorbed in a field of dark matter. Blurry images of inter dimensional places ran past Raven as she was teleported behind a tree in front of the school. Pulling her hood up, Raven walked nonchalantly to the front of the building. From a distance, you would think that she wasn't nervous; in fact, she looked pretty cool, and mysterious (who's to say she isn't?) But if you were right next to her, you could tell that she was nervous. She bore a frown on her face and her hands were sweaty. Her eyes shifted around nervously as she passed by two girls in short denim skirts.

At long last, she had reached the room she was looking for with little time to spare. The room was larger than she imagined and she was a bit overwhelmed at all the emotions. It was a range of happiness, anger, frustration and something else Raven didn't ever want to think of again. She found a place in the back of the room, where there were no other students. She breathed a sigh of relief and had to remind herself not to use her powers. She received curious looks from the people she passed by and quickly made her way over to the empty desk.

"Now, I trust you've all read Fahrenheit 451?" the old professor said. Feelings of boredom emitted from the graying old man and she smirked. Fahrenheit 451 was an easy book that Raven had read three years ago; this class would be a cinch.

**(T.T.)**

After noticing that Raven left, Beast Boy walked back inside the apartment. This was his normal schedule; skip school and hang around. He always ended up getting the work from some random kid in his class anyway. Beast Boy turned on the T.V. and flopped down on the couch. The sheets Raven was sleeping on smelled of lavender and rain. Memories flooded Beast Boy thoughts and he shook his head, turning on the television. He felt slightly guilty that he wasn't at class or that he wasn't investigating, but he found it a waste of his time. Besides, it prolonged his stay in Gotham. After living with the same people for almost five years and constantly being berated by Robin, he was free. And the longer he had to stay with in Gotham meant the more freedom he had. But then Raven came along. She was back and making Beast Boy feel even more guilty. If there was one downfall from leaving Jump City, it was leaving the beautiful purple haired Raven behind.

Never in a million years did Beast Boy think leaving her behind would result in this. Sighing, he flipped through the channels.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar monotone voice said. Beast Boy whipped his head around to see Raven walking toward to the couch. There were a couple of books in her hand and she looked winded.

"And, do I change the sheets again?" Raven said, throwing her books down on the couch. Beast Boy threw a nearby pillow at her but the empath deflected it easily.

"Nice try grass stain." She said coldly, picking up the pillow and throwing it back on the couch.

"I should ask you the same thing." Beast Boy replied as Raven crossed her legs on the floor. Her eyes were closed and her face showed no signs of emotion…not that it ever did before. Her body floated up a few inches before she opened one eye slightly.

"English is too easy. But I'm pretty sure biology isn't." Raven said, glaring at the green changeling.

"Relax Rae, I'll pass just fine." Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes. Raven stopped floating and gracefully landed on her feet.

"Right. What's an allele?" Raven challenged. Beast Boy stammered over his sentences before muttering "I dunno." She smiled triumphantly and levitated the biology text book on the coffee table. She threw it in Beast Boy's face and crossed her arms.

"Better get studying then." Raven said, grabbing the remote from his hand. She turned off the T.V. before walking out to the balcony to meditate.

The sun illuminated the outlines of tall buildings. Cars whizzed by and the people below looked like ants to her. The air was crisp but it was a beautiful day nonetheless. Raven smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating on meditating. She floated into the air and images of her haunting past swirled before her eyes. Fuzzy memories of her mother stained Raven's sight. Voices clogged her head and she frowned. Suddenly her eyes opened and she fell down with a loud thud.

"What do you want?" Raven hissed, picking herself up. Beast Boy stifled a chuckle before getting serious.

"Come on; let's go somewhere tonight." He said. Raven dusted herself off before shaking her head.

"Hey, remember that thing called school?" Beast Boy followed Raven inside the kitchen and morphed into a kitten. He jumped on the counter top and stared at her with his big green eyes. Finally, she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Fine. Whatever." Raven said in defeat. She pulled up the hood of her cloak and went back outside to meditate. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and fist pumped the air.

**(T.T.)**

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, cursing people out as he played Black Ops. He doubted that Raven would actually come out; even if she did she'd probably stand in the corner of the room. He laughed at the thought and mashed buttons on the Xbox controller.

"Come on Garfield; let's get this over with." Raven said, boredom in her voice. Beast Boy's jaw dropped when he turned around to face Raven; Her hair was curled a little bit and she wore a little bit of makeup under her eyes. She had on a shimmery purple dress that ended at her calves and hugged her curves. She wore felt, black stilettos and their was a feel of mysterious surrounding her. She was a total guy magnet.

"Close your mouth and let's get going." Raven said impatiently, absorbing the two in dark matter. A few seconds later they appeared behind a huge mansion. It belonged to one of Gotham's elite; apparently Beast Boy was quite the social butterfly, despite his green skin.

The two walked in through the front door and Beast Boy was greeted with a chorus of "hellos". A red head sauntered up to Beast Boy and hugged him.

"Glad you can make it! Who's this?" the red head said. There was no venom in her voice and only feelings of happiness and curiosity emitted from her. Raven could tell that she wasn't a mean person. Before Raven could answer, Beast Boy interjected.

"Oh, Raven? She's an old friend of mine. Never been to a party before." He whispered the last part and grinned mischievously. The red head gasped in mock shock and grabbed Raven's wrist.

"The name's Ruby by the way. Come on; I'm about to teach you the fundamentals of a party." She said, whisking Raven into the crowd.

Beast Boy muddled through drunken people and stopped to say hi everyone in a while. A girl suddenly crossed his path and he immediately recognized it to be Tess. He tried his best to ignore his one night stands, but somehow; this one wasn't going away. She smiled and attempted to kiss him, though she was too drunk and slipped a little.

"Gar! Come on, let's dance!" she said. Beast Boy gently removed her from him and shook his head awkwardly.

"No thanks." He said. She pouted before grinning again and leaning in real close to him.

"Come Gar, we can take this upstairs." She said, winking.

"Uh-" Beast Boy and the inebriated blonde were interrupted by a loud cackling. Beast Boy groaned and recognized it as Raven's. She was stumbling through the crowd, arm linked with Ruby, with a vodka bottle in her hand. She had a goofy smile on her face and her eyes turned from purple to a pinkish sort of color. This couldn't be good. She spotted Beast Boy and waved drunkenly, dragging Ruby with her. She took a swig of the vodka bottle and approached Beast Boy. Even with her heels on, she couldn't match his height, so she just tip toed. She flung her pale arms around his and whispered something in his ear. Beast Boy blushed and pulled her off of him.

"Come on Raven; I think it's time to go home." He said, pulled her hand. She snatched it back from him and pouted, as if she were a little child.

"I don't wanna go home." She whined, stomping the ground. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Rae, you're drunk." She shook her head and Beast Boy groaned.

"Just remember, you made me do this." Beast Boy muttered before picking her up, fire man style. She pounded on his back with her fists and kicked her feet. Finally, she gave up and took another gulp from the bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Gar!" Tess said.

"Talk to you later!" Beast Boy replied, even though he didn't mean it.

**(T.T.)  
><strong>

**Yeah, sorry for the wait. State exams and such kept me busy. Anyway, thanks, R&R if you wish (and I wish you to) **

**Night! **


	3. A Day With Tess

**Hey there. It's AMA. I've been through a rough week, so the next one might not be so near in the future :/**

**(T.T.)**

Raven pouted and crossed her arms as Beast Boy dragged her down the subway stairs. Seeing as they had no other means of transportation (Raven's powers were utterly useless while drunk) it was either the bus, or the train, and Beast Boy opted for the latter. After buying two train tickers with change he found in his pockets, Beast Boy and Raven waited by the tracks for the train to come. The station was pretty much empty. Raven was leaning on Beast Boy's shoulders, nodding off. Finally, the train whished past them and came to a halting stop. He dragged the drunken empath through the doors and took a seat, helping Raven sit down. The cool air immediately woke her up. Her eyes were still pink and she had a goofy grin on her face.

"I'm so happy!" she sand, rolling her head back. She tapped her feet and drummed on her legs. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Raven sang some verses to songs she had in her head and Beast Boy rubbed his temples in frustration.

"You only live once, Beast Boy! Come dance with me!" Raven said, pulling Beast Boy up. There weren't any more people on the train so he sighed and let Raven pull him to his feet. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes, humming something underneath her breath and moving her feet.

"Alright Raven, sit-"

"Shh!" she giggled. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. The train's doors opened and Raven skipped out, leaving a bewildered Beast Boy to chase after her.

**(T.T.)**

About half a block before they reached the loft, Raven passed out. She fell to the ground and curled up in ball. Her chest raising slowly. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile. He'd never seen her so vulnerable. Even when Trigon took over and she turned into a little kid, she was mature. But the cold, reclusive, sophisticated Raven he knew, was gone. She was replaced with a childish, immature, clumsy little child with eager eyes and a naïve attitude. Beast Boy picked up her slumbering body and rested her head on his shoulders. He walked up the stairs before gently laying her down on her bed.

**(T.T.)**

Green. Raven woke up to a green room. Panicking, she checked to see if she was still wearing clothes. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was wearing flannel pajamas and an oversized black T-shirt. Wait, what? Blushing, she realized that Beast Boy must have changed her out of her clothes. She shoved the sheets aside and stormed into the living room, where Beast Boy was snoring on the couch. She punched Beast Boy in the shoulder and he rolled off the couch, swearing. Beast Boy noticed her eyes were purple again and smiled. Same old Raven.

"So what's the plan today?" Beast Boy said, picking himself up from the ground.

"Well. School is not an option. I have a horrid migraine." Raven said.

"Let's rent a movie!" Beast Boy suggested, pulling up Netflix on the T.V. screen.

"Fine. What movie?"

"OOH! Treasure Planet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, mashing buttons on the remote. Raven rolled her eyes but floated gently down on the couch, slightly bemused.

**(T.T.)**

Beast Boy shoved popcorn in his mouth and Raven stared attentively at the screen. She'd hadn't seen this movie in the longest time. It brought back memories, both happy and sad. It was total nostalgia for her. She was still a child at heart; no matter how emotionally weathered she was. Despite what people though, Raven enjoyed Disney movies and cartoons. They made her remember back to the times when she was just an innocent child and she didn't have to worry about anything. And if there was one thing Raven wanted, it would be to be carefree like Beast Boy or Starfire. To not have a worry in life and to not have to suppress her desires. To not repress memories. From what she remember, Azarath was a very cruel place in her eyes. She lived with monks who trained her to be void of emotion. They told her there was no such thing as love. She was locked away in a tower, much like Rapunzel.

Raven was never allowed to talk to any other children, never allowed to play and never allowed to be happy. She read books all day and the monks trained her almost everyday. She seldom saw her mother, Arella. She often pondered whether or not Arella was actually real. Finally, one day, a portal opened. The chance to escape was very real, and she took. Raven never looked back after that. She lost touch with Azarath and didn't bother to visit. Secretly, she was scared the monks would force her to stay. Force her to leave behind Beast Boy.

"Did you just see that Rae? Rae?" Beast Boy said, waving his hand in front of her face. Raven snapped back into reality and shook her head.

"Sorry, I suppose I must've zoned off." She said, yawning. Beast Boy was already back to watching the movie and Raven rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door and Beast Boy raced to answer it, like an excited little kid.

"Gar! Good to see you!" a high pitched voice said, leaving Raven to roll her eyes. Tess hugged a surprised Beast Boy and threw a disgusted look over at Raven. Raven stuck her tongue out at her and returned to watching the movie. Tess barged into the room and set down a pink bag before flipping the sunglasses from head.

"So, you never got to introduce me to your friend." Tess said coldly.

"Raven." Raven replied, ice in her voice. She stuck her hand up in the air and flicked it before returning to the movie.

"Well. I'm Tess."

"Glad to hear it." Raven said in a bored tone, not paying any mind to the blonde bimbo. Tess glared at Raven's head before lovingly staring at Beast Boy.

"So I figured we would go to lunch." Tess said, pressing up against him. Beast Boy uncomfortably backed away and looked at Raven with pleading eyes. Raven sighed and turned to face Tess.

"Sorry. Having a friend moment here. Maybe later." Raven answered, trying to read the blonde's thoughts. Unfortunately, Raven couldn't read much but rage. Tess turned to Raven with a slightly ticked off expression on her face and glared.

"Well. How about we _all _go out for lunch." Tess replied, holding back a few choice words for the sarcastic Raven. Raven shrugged and Beast Boy tried not to let his disappointment show. He'd much rather stay at home and hang out with Raven then go out to lunch with one of his one night stands.

"Okay! It's settled then; Panera Bread at 3! See you later Gar!" she said gleefully, kissing his cheek. As soon as she left, Beast Boy wiped his cheek and jokingly retched.

"Hey; you picked her up, you deal with her." Raven replied, pressing play.

**(T.T.)**

Raven and Beast Boy sat across from each other; Raven next to Tess' brother Andy and Beast Boy next to Tess. It was more or less an awkward meeting and Raven played around with her food, using her powers to float nearby chairs, freaking the other customers out. Tess cleared her throat and smiled at Beast Boy, her blue eyes gleaming.

"So…Raven, Beast Boy; how long have you known each other." Tess said.

"Five years, give or take." Raven said in her usual monotone, her eyes fixated on the sidewalk outside the window. Raven felt jealously rolling off Tess' shoulders and snorted, making Andy sit up straighter.

"Uh, cool. So this is my brother, Andy. You guys probably have a lot in common." Tess said, pointing to him, as if Raven couldn't clearly see him sitting next to her. She glanced at Andy; he had dirty blonde hair and the same blue eyes as his sister. He was a little bit shorter than Beast Boy and had a beefy build. To any other ordinary girl in Gotham, he would be attractive. But Raven felt indifferent toward him. Seeing as his thoughts mostly revolved around girls scantily clothed and sex, she could tell he was about as stupid as his sister.

"Ever read _The Shiek_?" Raven asked Andy.

"The what?" Raven rolled her eyes and turned back to Tess.

"It's decided; we have nothing in common." Raven said dryly. Tess glared and Raven looked at Beast Boy, annoyance in her violet eyes.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Raven stood up from her chair.

"Well would you look at that? Timefor me to go!" Raven said, walking away from Beast Boy, Tess and Andy.

**(T.T.)**

**Forgive me, for this long overdue chapter and the shortness of it. It was, in all fairness, pretty pathetic and pointless. Sorry. **

**-A.M.A.**


	4. The Batman

**Boy, has it been a while...Sorry bout that. Finals and such going on, graduation rehearsal, it's been quite the busy month. And, my laptop just returned from the the computer place, and I had to wait three painstaking weeks to finally be able to use it. **

**(T.T.)**

"You left me there with her!" Beast Boy shouted at Raven, who was calmly making tea in the kitchen.

"Sorry." Raven replied, floating as she sipped her tea. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:56. Wow. In a way, she sort of felt bad for him.

"Whatever Rae. Don't forget, you have school tomorrow." Beast Boy said, storming away. Raven rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the couch, turning on the T.V.

"That's right Tom, _another disappearance_ at Gotham University. This makes it the fifth student in the past two months. Police are currently investigating the student's disappearance. Back to you Tom." A blonde woman on TV said. Raven's heart stopped and she found it hard to swallow. She couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. If only she hadn't been so stupid to listen to Beast Boy. If she wasn't out partying, she probably could've saved that kid. Oh man, Robin would have her ass on a plate for this. Quickly, Raven sped off to Beast Boy's room.

"Gar, there's been another-"

Beast Boy was sleeping peacefully on his bed, books sprawled out in front of him. Raven felt a small grin creep up on her and quietly levitated the books toward her. It was the least she could do. After all, he did help her out last night, and she had repaid him by ditching him with Tess.

**(T.T.)**

Beast Boy woke up panting. He had another dream about Raven again. Sighing, he felt around his bed, where his books should be. He really did need to start doing his homework. Feeling nothing but wrinkled sheets around him, he began to panic. Beast Boy quickly jumped out of bed, throwing his clothes around, trying to find his books.

"Looking for something?" Raven said, appearing from nowhere. She held up three notebooks and a text book, and there were dark circles around her eyes. She threw them on his bed before looking back at Beast Boy.

"Y-you did my homework for me?"

"It was the least I could do. Anyway, go to sleep." Raven replied, disappearing into a pool of darkness.

**(T.T.)**

A few hours after Beast Boy's encounter with Raven, his alarm went off, alerting him that he had to get to class. He was still a bit weirded out that Raven had actually done his homework for him. For all he knew, all those answers could be wrong, and she's just trying to make him look like a fool. Yeah. That sounded a lot like Raven. Beast Boy threw a shirt on and some pants before slipping into his shoes. He grabbed his books and a jacket before running out the door, not wanting to be late. Raven was in the living room, her feet propped up and contently watching the news.

"Aren't you going to class?"

"Don't worry about it. And you better get going- don't wanna be late for your first day of school." Raven teased, writing something down on a notepad.

"Har har. You're so funny Raven." Beast Boy said, running out the door. Raven jotted something down on her yellow notepad, her eyes beginning to droop from the lack of sleep. She had spent the entire night analyzing the latest kidnapping and the previous ones. So far, the only thing that connected them all was that they were all one of Gotham's elite, and they all went to Gotham University. She had learned that the missing students names were Brian Carol, Anastasia Koloff, Alice Meeger and Timothy Blaine. They all had rich parents and they all lived luxurious lives. Other than that, there was nothing more that Raven had gained from.

Sighing, Raven threw the notepad down on the coffee table and caressed her temples. It didn't make any sense; none of these kids knew each other; no ransom was offered. So why were they targeted? Well, one thing was for sure; she wasn't going to get anywhere if she didn't go to sleep soon. Clearing the piles of paper on the couch, he readjusted the sheets and laid down, finally letting her eyes seal shut. Before she could l could escape to her dreams, there was a loud, furious knock on the door. Groaning, and seething with anger, Raven angrily threw her blankets off of herself, stomping to the door.

"Wha-! Bruce Wayne?" Raven exclaimed, self consciously fixing her hair.

"Raven, correct?" Raven nodded slowly, gazing at the looming figure in her doorway,

"Come on." he said, pulling Raven from the door.

"Wait, but Beast Boy!"  
>"I've already retrieved your friend." Bruce said coldly. Well. This day just couldn't get any stranger.<p>

**(T.T.)**

**Alright, welppers, night folks. A.M.A out. **

**Inspiration: **

**Whatever Happened- The Strokes**

**Little Secrets- Passion Pit**

**In One Ear- Cage the Elephant. **


	5. The News

**Sorry for the...er...lacking, last chapter, but I like suspense...what can I say? Anyway, is it just me, or is the comic book Damian Wayne a bit...ugly? **

**(T.T.)**

"Wow." Raven said in awe, staring at the Batcave. So this is where Robin really grew up? Batman ushered her toward the center of the room, where Beast Boy was already sitting down at. He was talking to Alfred, and from the looks of it, they were deep in a conversation. Raven slid into the seat next to Beast Boy, silently asking Beast Boy what was going on. He shrugged and they both turned their attention to Batman as he cleared his throat.

"There has been a 5th kidnapping at Gotham University, as you might know. Now, tell me something, is it not your mission to save these students?" Batman said coldly, glaring at Raven and Beast Boy. Raven flinched and Batman continued on.

"It is your job to protect them. Not spend the nights partying. If-" Batman was interrupted but a flashing red light. He glanced at the siren before turning back to scowl at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Trouble. You're lucky." Batman said, ushering the two teenagers to follow Batman. They quickly followed suit, as Batman jumped into the Batmobile.

"I trust you can both fly. Follow me." he said quickly, speeding off.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven, confusion on his green face. Raven shrugged and began floating.

"You heard the man, follow the Batmobile." Raven said, encasing herself into the shadows. Beast Boy morphed in a Hawk and chased after the Batmobile.

**(T.T.)**

Raven stepped out of the shadows and appeared next to Batman and Beast Boy, who were both staring at Poison Ivy. She snickered at Batman, vines traveling beside her as she strutted over to him.

"Who are these kids?" she sneered, flinging vines at Raven and Beast Boy. Raven absorbed them in dark matter and Beast Boy sliced threw them with cheetah claws.

"Ooh, feisty." Poison Ivy said, now paying more attention to Beast Boy. She stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes glazed over, and she let out a loud cackle.

"What's going on?" Raven whispered to Batman.

"Mind-" Suddenly, Beast Boy morphed in a tiger and jumped on Raven. She let out a surprised scream before creating a temporary shield around herself.

Beast Boy swiped at Raven as Batman turned his attention to Poison Ivy, trying to apprehend her. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex, as Raven scrambled to get out of harm's way. She quickly absorbed a chunk of the ground in dark matter before throwing it at Beast Boy's head. He shook it off, as if he hadn't even felt it and Raven shuddered. The flew overhead and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" before unleashing a stream of dark magic. This finally knocked Beast Boy back, changing him back into a human. He shook his head for a moment clearly confused. Raven floated down next to him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I have a strange feeling...something bad just happened." Beast Boy said weakly, staring at the chunk of pavement missing from the ground. Batman, had Poison Ivy in handcuffs and she appeared to be snarling at Raven. Batman nodded at Raven and Beast Boy, before disappearing with the red headed villain.

**(T.T.)**

When they got home, a message from Robin was waiting for them on their communicators. Groaning, Raven knew it would be about the missing students. She had already been chewed out by Batman, the last thing she needed to hear was Robin angrily berating her. Sighing, she flipped open the communicator and found a smiling Robin, instead of an angry one. Starfire was next to him, sporting a big and goofy grin.

"Friend Raven! Please bring friend Beast Boy so her can hear this most glorious news!" Starfire said, spinning around in the air.

"Uh, sure." Raven said, curious as to what was going on.

"Beast Boy! Robin and Star want to talk you too!" Raven screamed. She heard him saying "coming" and in a couple of seconds he was standing next to Raven.

"So, while you were away...I proposed to Star. The wedding's in two weeks!" Robin said, smiling.

Raven was shocked. Not so much at the proposal, but more so at the fact that Robin was happy. He was usual just a stiff and serious person. She'd never seen him this loose.

"Wow. Congratulations." Raven said after a minute of awkward silence. Beast Boy still stared wide-eyed at the screen, his mouth ajar.

"So we will see you at the wedding! Do not forget friends!" Starfire said, before clicking END.

Raven stared at Beast Boy, just as shocked as he was.

"Well that was a surprise." Beast Boy said after some time.

"No shit Sherlock. Anyway, this was in the mail." Raven said, handing Beast Boy a manilla envelope. Beast Boy ripped it open, smiling happily. He pulled out a small card. He groaned as he read it.

"What?"

"I've been invited to Tess' grand ball." Beast Boy groaned, leaning over the couch. Raven rolled her eyes, slightly hurt that she didn't get an invitation. Slightly though.

"Well, I guess you should rent a tux then." Raven replied, patting Beast Boy on the head. He glared at her, before realizing that she didn't get one. Before he could say anything though, Raven disappeared into the night. Sighing, he took out his phone and dialed a number he really didn't want to.

"Tess? This is Beast Boy. Can we meet up somewhere? Like, now?" he said quietly.

"OF COURSE!" she shouted through the phone, making Beast Boy wince.

"Great. Meet me at the diner." he said weakly. Closing his eyes as he hung up. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

**(T.T.)**

"So, you got my invitation!" Tess said, smiling as she took a sip of her water. She had demanded it sparkling. Not tap.

"Uh, yeah. About that, I noticed you didn't send Raven one...?" Tess' frown fell from her face.

"Of course not."

"Well, can you just do me a favor, and give her one. It would mean a lot to me." Beast Boy said kindly. Tess seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling cruelly.

"Sure. But you gotta do me a favor too." she replied.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You go to the ball with me, and make sure Raven goes to the ball with Andy." Tess said happily, taking a sip out of her water.

**(T.T.)**

**Ooooh. Pointless fight and all that. This shiiznet just got serious. **

**Thanks for the reviews though, they're pretty rad. And yeah, proofreading, I don't know why, but sometimes I type things that don't even have anything to do with **

**what I was writing. Sooo...yar. **

**Inspirations: **

**I Can't Win- The Strokes**


	6. A Mischievous Plan

**Another chapter? Gasp! A.M.A. Has gotten off her lazy ass! The apocalypse must be near! **

**(T.T.)**

Beast Boy nearly choked on his Pepsi. Go with Tess! He'd sooner hang himself! But...he was expected to go there. Not to mention, it might be a perfect place to investigate the kidnappings. Sighing, he nodded.

"Fine." Beast Boy said grudgingly.

"Great! I expect you to be dressed to the nines. I'll make sure Raven gets her invitation. Don't forget to tell her about Andy! Alright, ta-ta for now!" Tess said, blowing a kiss at Beast Boy. He winced and sighed. The things he did for Raven.

**(T.T)**

No matter how many times she reviewed the security tapes from the campus, Raven couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. It completely frustrated her; not knowing what to do. In Jump City, there practically were no mysteries. Everything was too easy there. But this? This was real work. Raven ran her fingers through her hair, squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly, Beast Boy burst through the door, proudly sporting a wide grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Raven asked, closing the door behind Beast Boy with her powers. He simply smiled at her and shook his head.

"Nothing!" he replied gleefully, skipping to the counter.

"Who are you? Leonardo DiCaprio?" Raven said, laughing **(A/N: Hooray for memes! (Leo strut!)) **

"Very funny Rae." Beast Boy said sarcastically, chewing on an apple.

"Look, I need your help. I've been reviewing the security tapes, and nothing seems to be out of place." Raven said, now serious. She flung papers at Beast Boy and looked back at her notes. Beast Boy crumpled up the piece of paper, smirking at a shocked Raven.

"Come on Rae, since when does taking notes help you solve a crime?" Raven slapped her forehead and groaned.

"Please. Get out of my sight, you sicken me." Raven replied, melodramatically. Beast Boy held his hands up in defeat and retreated to his room. He had to figure out how to get Raven to go to the ball with Andy. She made it quite clear that she despised him, but he needed to make sure she went to the ball with him.

**(T.T.)**

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy said cheerfully, sneaking up behind her. She raised her eyebrow up at him, knowing he was up to no good.

"What do you want grass stain?" Raven deadpanned, replaying the security tapes.

"Hey, look, I wanted to make ruining your notes up to you. Meet me at the park tomorrow after class, kay? Good." Beast Boy said innocently, rubbing her head. She glared at him before recomposing herself. Was this a date? She felt a blush creep up on her pale cheeks and shook her head. Batman said not to slack off. But then again...what would one afternoon do? Raven chewed on her pencil before making up her mind.

**(T.T.)**

"Alright Tess, tell your brother to go to the park at at 12:45. And make sure he cleans himself up." Beast Boy said into the phone.

**(T.T.)**

Raven could hardly contain her excitement as she glanced at the clock. There was an unusual smile on her face and she tapped her foot impatiently. Raven couldn't believe that she was getting excited to meet up with _Beast Boy._ But somehow, she was, and she was feeling rather anxious. She had to get out of there. Making sure no one was looking, she whispered "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and teleported out of the classroom. In a split second she appeared in the park, a slight breeze blowing her purple hair.

The thought suddenly occurred to her that Beast Boy didn't tell her where to meet him, but she shrugged it off. Suddenly, she bumped into something soft and squishy.

"Oh, G-"

Instead of a green skinned man, she found a blue-eyed, blonde, with his hands shoved deep in his pocket.

"Oh, you're not Garfield." Raven said with a blush.

It was Andy; Tess' brother.

**(T.T.)**

**Yeah, sorry again for the shortness, but as I said before, I enjoy suspense :)**

**Inspiration: **

**Demon Days- Gorillaz**


	7. The Date

**Gah! I forgot my math final review packet, so I'm writing another chapter. Be lucky that I'm forgetful :)**

**(T.T.)**

"Raven, right?" Andy said, steadying the violet haired empath. She nodded and looked down at the ground, ashamed. Of course. Beast Boy would never like her in that way. It was just a stupid ploy to get her to go out with Andy. Sighing, she looked up and Andy. Well, she might as well try and talk to him.

"So you're new here, right?" Andy said, walking with Raven, down the dirt path. Sunlight gleamed on her head and her eyes turned and bright purple color.

"Yeah. I'm from Jump City." Raven replied, staring into the distance. Andy whistled.

"That's a long way from here. I guess the change is kinda weird isn't it?" Andy said, staring at Raven.

"More than you'll ever know." Raven replied truthfully. Her voice was dripping with disappointment and her eyes were sunken.

"So...tell me about yourself." Andy said, breaking an awkward silence.

"Well...my name's Raven...Roth. I was born in...uh...a small town called Azar. You've probably never heard of it; it's in a different country. Or dimension." Raven said the last part under her breath.

"Cool. Well, you already know, but I'm Tess' brother." he glanced at his watch before his eyes flickered to the sky.

"Well, I'm late for something, but maybe we can hang out some other time. How about I pick you up tonight at 7?" Andy said. Raven thought about it for a moment. Was it right? She was already slacking off on the mission as it is. But deep down, she knew that Beast Boy would be jealous. He would feel the same envy the she did, maybe even the same heartbreak. A smile spread on her face and she nodded.

"Sure. I'd like that. See you later Andy." Raven said, smiling.

**(T.T.)**

Raven was wearing a very loose baby blue shirt with a black bow on it that ended a little bit past her navel, a black and white polka dot skirt and combat boots. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore a thin layer of lip gloss on her dry lips.

"What are you dressed up for?" Beast Boy said, strutting into the kitchen. Raven smirked at him, trying to contain herself.

"I'm going on a date. With Andy." Raven replied, turning away from him. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. A date? With Andy? He had only expected her to get to know him. To go to the ball with him! Not go out on a date!

"A what? With who?"

"I didn't stutter Beast Boy!" Raven sang, floating contently in the air. Beast Boy continued to stare at Raven, still shocked that she was going out on a date with Andy, nonetheless. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wished he was the one she was going out on a date with.

There was a knock on the door and Raven immediately jolted up, smirking at Beast Boy.

"Must be Andy." she said, smiling cruelly. She knew it was killing him; eating up his insides. And she couldn't help but enjoy it. Raven turned the door knob, fully expecting to see Andy at the door.

Imagine her surprise when she saw both brother and sister, waiting at the door.

**(T.T.)**

"Oh...hi Tess." Raven said awkwardly, holding out her hand to shake. Tess stared at it, as if she was disgusted and quickly shook her hand.

"Hello...Raven. So Andy came up with a great idea; he said we should go out on a double date!" Tess squealed, sporting a smile that could beat the Cheshire's. Beast Boy suddenly appeared behind Raven, smirking at her.

"What a great idea Andy! It'll be fun, won't it Sugar Rae!" Beast Boy said gleefully, rubbing her head. Raven glared at him and pushed his hand off her head.

"I will send you to another dimension if you call me Sugar Rae again. And I'm not bluffing." Raven hissed, only loud enough for Beast Boy to hear. He gulped and recomposed himself, linking arms with Tess.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Beast Boy said, yanking Raven from the doorway.

**(T.T.)**

The quartet arrived at the swanky restaurant after taking a quick stroll. Raven stared at Andy with discontent and Tess was squealing while clinging on to Beast Boy's arm. He uncomfortably laughed along with her and Raven smirked at him. Served the cocky son of a bitch right.

"How many tonight?" a brunette waitress said, smiling at them.

"Four!" Tess said, smiling at the waitress. The girl led them to a table near the back, right next to the window. She handed them each menus and Raven hid her face behind hers. She really did not want to be bothered with Tess, but she had no choice now. And she couldn't even escape.

"So Raven, I just wanted to tell you, that you're invited to my Ball! Sorry you didn't get your invitation earlier, just you know, I had these pre made before you came!" Tess said happily, handing Raven a square piece of paper.

"Er, thanks." Raven said quietly, stuffing the invitation into her bag. And to think she was actually looking forward to this date. Raven cast an annoyed look at Beast Boy. Andy tapped on her shoulder, aqua blue eyes boring into hers.

"Hey, how about we ditch these two?" Andy whispered, waving his hands at Tess and Beast Boy.

"Sounds like a plan." Raven replied, pushing out her chair. Andy cleared his throat before looking a Tess. A a quick second, Raven though she saw Tess smile maliciously, but she quickly discarded that thought. Andy turned back to Raven and held her hand, his eyes twinkling at her. For some reason, she didn't feel anything when he held his hand in hers. She didn't feel the fireworks that she did when Beast Boy held her hand.

"Sorry about that. My sister insisted on coming. She has a crush on-"

"Beast Boy, yeah I noticed." Raven finished for him. Andy nodded and they both stared into the starry sky. You could get lost, just staring into the sky. You could get lost in all it's beauty and wonder. Andy gazed at Raven and for a quick second, his eyes flickered with hunger. He blinked, and his aqua blue eyes were back to normal.

"So, uh, sorry about the lousy date. I take it you know how Tess is. But I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Andy said, as they stepped in front of the apartment building.

"It's okay, and yeah sounds great."

"Great." Andy replied, kissing Raven on her lips. A blush spread like wildfire on her pale face and she quickly ducked her head. Her heart was racing, but for all the wrong reasons.

**(T.T.)**

"Raven, you have a track record of ditching me with that girl, you know that?" Beast Boy complained, bursting through the door. Raven rolled her eyes and used her powers to close the door after him. He had his forest green jacket slung over his shoulder and his eyes looked weary.

"Did you walk home?" Raven asked, ignoring his comment.

"Nah, as soon as Tess left I flew home." Beast Boy answered, opening a Pepsi. For some reason, something felt out of place. Something didn't feel...right.

"Beast Boy, we have to go to the university." Raven said suddenly. Before he could object, Raven yanked him into the shadows. A few seconds later, the duo arrived at the college, Raven's eyes painted with worry.

"What's going on Raven?" Beast Boy asked, as Raven hovered above the ground.

"SHH!" she hissed, clasping her hand over his mouth. He glared at her, but didn't go against his wishes, seeing as he really didn't want to be zapped off into another dimension. A low, pained moan came from the corner of the building and Raven hurried over, making sure not to make any sounds.

"Holy shit." Beast Boy gasped at the sight in front of him. A boy, around the age of 18, lay on the ground, clutching his stomach, as he bled out on the sidewalk. He seemed to barely be awake and his breathing was shallow. Raven could feel the pain from him and staggered backward, taken aback by the overwhelming pain.

"Woah Rae, you ok?" Beast Boy said, steadying Raven.

"I'm fine. Let's just worry about him." Raven replied, kneeling down to the boy. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over his wound, making sure to concentrate. "Azarath Metrio Zinthos." she chanted over and over again. Her pale hand glowed a luminescent white color and she began hovering over the ground.

Almost instantaneously, the boy's wound healed, leaving the pool of blood around him the only evidence that he was ever injured. The boy blinked his eyes a couple of times before blacking out.

"He'll be alright, just needs time to take it all in." Raven whispered, weak from healing him. She stood up, a little bit woozy and faced Beast Boy.

"Alright, you bring him to the loft, I'll be right there." Raven said. Beast Boy nodded and shifted into a pterodactyl. Sighing, Raven leaned over, very exhausted. It took a lot of energy from her to both teleport here and heal him, not to mention she didn't meditate beforehand.

Suddenly she felt something push into and she yelped. Raven turned around and faced her "attacker".

It was Andy, and he was covered in blood.

**(T.T.) **

**Hey there! Thanks for the rad reviews! (clearly, I love the word rad too much) **

**Brea4458! I'm singling you out because you too, adore Gorillaz, unlike most other people I know. Everytime someone asks me my favorite band, and I say Gorillaz, they get a "Wtf..?" expression on their face. It annoys me so. **

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews, and next chapter should be out soon. **

**Inspiration: **

**Young Folks- Pete Bjorn and John**

**Dashboard- Modest Mouse**


	8. Caleb

**Howdy there! I don't own the Teen Titans, and if I did, that'd be the real twist ending :)**

**(T.T.)**

"Why are you covered in blood?" Raven said, her face getting even more paler.

"I came here to get a book I left behind. I found some kid lying here and tried to help him. I was going back to call the cops." Andy said quickly, fear in his eyes. Raven sighed.

"Hmm. Alright, okay. Gar's taking him to the hospital right now." Raven said, lying about the last part. In actuality, Raven planned on interviewing him as soon as she got home.

"I would hug you goodnight, but, uh, I'm kinda covered in blood." Andy joked, spreading out his arms. Raven giggled before smiling at him.

"See ya tomorrow." Raven said, waving goodbye to him.

**(T.T.)**

"Hey, Rae, look! The kid's waking up!" Beast Boy said, his drooping ears now alert. Raven rushed over to his side as he rubbed his eyes, clearly confused about his whereabouts.

"W-where am I? Who are you? A-are you wearing spandex?" the kid said. Raven blushed. The only way she was going to get this kid to tell her anything without seeming to suspicious, was dressing in her uniform.

"Yes. I'm Raven, from the Teen Titans."

"Oh yeah. I've heard of you; you're the one who saved the planet right?"

"Well, I kinda destroyed it first, but yeah; you can say that." Raven said, blushing some more.

"Look, there have been kidnappings on campus. Can you tell me who attacked you?"

"Aren't the cops supposed to be asking me these things?" The kid said, ignoring Raven's question.

Raven rolled her eyes. Why was he avoiding her question? She never had to deal with this shit in Jump City!

"The cops won't do shit about it! They have no idea what the hell they're dealing with!" Raven snapped. A pillow by his feet exploded, widening his eyes.

"So...what they say about you is true." The kid said, slowly and clearly scared.

"That's not important. By the way, what's your name?"

"Caleb."

"Alright, Caleb. Now do me a favor, cuz it's really important: Who attacked you?" Raven asked again, hoping he would be more cooperative.

"I-I don't know. I was, uh, doing some..._stuff_,"

"Okay, stop right there. I really don't care if you were doing drugs." Raven said.

"Alright...fine. I was about to roll a joint when something pushed me. Then...then it-it started attacking me. I can't really remember anything else. But this kid...uh, uh, Andy! Yeah, I think it was Andy Koroff. He was knelt over me. Then I passed out again and he was gone, and you were there."

"Was it a human? Or was it an animal?"

"It was definitely a human- it had skin, and it was breathing on my neck-whispering something I couldn't hear." Caleb said, playing with his fingers.

"Alright. Do me a favor; don't tell the cops about this." Raven said, standing up.

"Why not?"

"Because. Batman's already on my case about these kidnappings. Dammit. I wasn't supposed to tell you that either!" Raven said, throwing her hands up, and slapping her forehead. Caleb stifled a chuckle, afraid of being destroyed like the pillow nest to him.

After chanting her mantra in her head, Raven sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alright. I'll take you home." Raven said, rubbing her temples.

"How are you-"

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up. I'm a goddamn super hero; I know what I'm doing." Raven growled.

**(T.T.)**

"Sooo...what are you thinking?" Beast Boy said, poking Raven's head. She sighed for the up tenth time that day.

"I have no fucking clue." Raven was stressed beyond belief, and with the ball looming overhead, she felt helpless.

"Tell you what: why don't we go get lunch, take your mind of things." Beast Boy said nervously. Raven had spent the entire night trying to put together the evidence. She hadn't even tried to take a nap. The only thing she ate last night, was a cup of tea and some crackers that Beast Boy managed to force her to eat.

"U-um. Sure." Raven stammered, her heartbeat increasing. Was this a date? Or was this just a 'friends going out to lunch' thing?

"Great! Come on! You look hungry!" Beast Boy, over enthusiastic. He pulled Raven, who was still in her pajamas out the door, leaving her running to keep from face planting on the ground.

"Jesus Christ Beast Boy! Why the hell are you running so fast?" Raven said, trying to keep up with him. He stopped abruptly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. Opps. Sorry." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Anyway, where are you planning on going?" Raven said as Beast Boy led her down the street.

"There's a diner around here." Beast Boy explained, as they passed Panera Bread.

"So how's Jump City been since I left?" Beast Boy said.

"Ironically, the crime rate's been down. We haven't seen Slade since that little encounter with Terra." Raven said, saying the last part softly. She had no idea how Beast Boy still felt about Terra; but secretly, deep down, she was hoping he didn't feel anything.

"Well I guess that's good and...Terra...is she...is she still in Jump City."

"I suppose so. She didn't want anything to do with her past life, so we've tried not to contact her. But Starfire said she saw her at the mall a couple of months ago."

"Did...did Starfire see her with anyone?"

"Beast Boy stop. I really don't want to tell you; it's not worth it." Raven sighed.

"You know what? You're right. I'm sorry Rae...So are you excited about Star and Robin's wedding?" Beast Boy said. It had been a almost 3 years **(A/N: Is it? I'm sorry, I'm not really keeping track of the years that passed) **since he last saw Terra, and a little part of him still wanted to be with her. But Raven was right; Terra wanted nothing to do with him.

"I guess so. I never thought Robin would actually get married to Starfire." Raven said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. She wasn't jealous at the fact that it was Starfire getting married to Robin- goodness gracious no, he was like her brother- she was more so jealous at the fact that they were actually getting married. And what had Raven done these past years? Screw around, flirt with random guys and break their hearts the next day? If there was anything Raven wanted more in life than waffles, it was a relationship.

"Ah, look we're here." Beast Boy said, pointing to a diner on their left.

**(T.T.)**

**What a craptastic cliff hanger :P **

**Anyway, to answer Chico Magnifico's questions: **

**Yesss, this is a BB/Rae. Andy and Tess are all part of the plan**

**Ah, I can't tell you about Andy. Maybe this chapter helped you out, or maybe it'll just confuse you when I write the ending :)**

**Thanks for the reviews again (I resisted the urge to write rad)**

**Inspiration: **

**Song 2- Blur**

**The End has No End- The Strokes**


End file.
